Invencible
by Azabache180
Summary: El era especial, el lo sabia, en un mundo donde lo especial es sinonimo de peligro el debera surgir si desea proteger aquello que mas ama, pero cuando ser fuerte no es suficiente debera ir mas alla, debera ser mas, pero nubes rojas se arromolinan en su horizonte poniendo a prueba su realidad, por ello Naruto Uzumaki debera ser Invencible...la derrota no es una opcion.


Él no era estúpido.

Aun con tan solo 5 años de edad él sabía que algo estaba mal con él.

Él no era estúpido, y eso lo sabía. Cada vez que ponía pie en un establecimiento todos los presentes hacían silencio como si su presencia fuera un estorbo hasta que alguien lo corría con amenazas. Cada vez que caminaba por la calle todo el mundo parecía apartar su mirada como si el no existiera, otros lo miraban amenazadoramente mientras murmullos irreconocibles sonaban al fondo. Cada vez que una pareja iba al orfanato la encargada siempre lo encerraba en la habitación. Cada vez que jugaba en el parque, los adultos parecían temerle llevándose a los demás niños lejos de él. Esos eran signos de que algo estaba mal y el sabia reconocerlos.

La curiosidad era un rasgo natural en todos los niños de su edad poseían, pero Naruto era mucho más curioso que el resto, desde que aprendió a leer no había dejado de saciar su basta curiosidad; tal vez sea por la ausencia de alguien en su vida a quien hacerle las preguntas que tanto lo atormentaba o al desprecio que nunca dejaba de recibir por los adultos pero había conseguido un amigo fiel en la esencia de los libros, el que nunca parecía reprocharlo, el que siempre estaba acompañándolo en todo sus angustias, el que parecía tener las respuestas a sus dudas, desde que había encontrado el gran poder que poseía los libros no había dejado de inundarse en sus conocimientos siendo agradecido a la señora de la biblioteca que parecía contenta al ver a alguien tan joven como el interesado en los libros. Al no tener ningún amigo su único consuelo era pasar las tardes devorando libro tras libro, navegando en mundos fantásticos, en el pasado, en la verdad de las cosas… ahí fue cuando noto algo extraño con el cada página que leía nunca se le olvidaba, recordando todo, desde la textura del papel hasta el aroma del mismo libro, apenas se percató de ello pensó que era la razón de su sufrimiento más tarde ese día descubriría que no era una maldición sino una rara habilidad llamada memoria fotográfica.

Tachando su nueva habilidad como la causa de su problema volvió a indagar en el por qué, todos los libros que había consultado hablaban sobre "familias", de cómo padres cuidaban de sus hijos, de niños jugar felices con sus iguales, como la gente trataba con cariño a los niños, pero por que el no parecía disfrutar de nada de ello. Cada día la pregunta no dejada de molestarlo, armándose de valor decidió acudir a la niñera del orfanato la única figura adulta que remotamente reconocía su existencia, la única respuesta que obtuvo de ella fue que la dejara en paz si no quería sufrir…agregando la palabra demonio al final, captando toda su atención.

¿Demonio?

Solo había escuchado esa palabra en cuentos fantástico. El héroe salvando a la princesa de una malvada bestia, de un ser malévolo llamado demonio; porque ello debia tenía relación con él, siempre que se veía al espejo lo único que observaba era su figura, la figura de un niño con muchas dudas. Con más intrigas que antes volvió a inundarse en libros, sin conseguir respuesta a ellas, sin el soporte de su mejor amigo debía recurrir a otra fuente, la pregunta era quien. Todos lo repudiaban así que no podía preguntarle a la primera persona que viera debía ser cuidadoso, si la forma que respondió la niñera era un indicio del resto…debía andarse con cuidado.

El día que decidió hallar respuesta a sus dudas aprendió su primera lección

El conocimiento es poder.

Invencible

Prologo

"Más allá de las miradas"

El observaba; la obscuridad tragando por completo la vida que apoderaba las calles de su aldea, sombras estirarse por ellas, mientras el sol caía en el horizonte. Transeúntes regresando lentamente a sus hogares viendo el fin del día y a la espera del siguiente. Mientras muchas personas se refugiaban a la espera del día otras comenzaban el suyo.

Las sombras eran su aliado y eso lo sabía, como un gato, se escurría entre las calles apoyándose en su baja estatura para no llamar la atención. Hacia horas que había escapado del orfanato, era la primera vez que lo hacía y su corazón latía como loco, cada sonido captaba su atención siempre a la espera de ser descubierto y arrastrado de vuelta pero al transcurrir el tiempo nadie vino, nadie fue a buscarlo… ¿Por qué deberían?

Él no era querido.

Él no era deseado.

Quería creer que tal vez alguien si lo hacía, pero era solo mentiras de un niño solitario.

Al ver su escape ser un total éxito, comenzó a vagar sin rumbo entre las calles, esquivando como podía las miradas ajenas, sintiéndose como un completo extraño. Sus anteriores salidas siempre habían sido acompañadas por todo el orfanato aunque a él lo dejaban apartarse del grupo…no querían que ensuciara al resto de los chicos. Camino sin rumbo por un tiempo mirando con asombro la cantidad de locales con enorme anuncios, catando la curiosidad de sus enormes ojos azules que no dejaba de asombrarse pero pronto descubrió que no era bien recibido en las calles, miradas viciosas de miedo lo seguían mientras otras se apartaban alarmadas al verlo.

Hay descubrió otro aliado, los callejones, oscuros pasillos que interconectaban las calles principales, habitados por animales sin hogar, basura y personas con no tan buenas intenciones. Él era silencioso, siendo totalmente desapercibido por los habitantes que no volteaban a darle miradas rencorosas, notando la diferencia agradeció haberse desviado pero rápidamente recordó porque había decidido escaparse del orfanato, su intención era buscar información, ya habiendo agotado el recurso de los libros tanto del orfanato como la biblioteca —aunque a esta solo había ingresado a la sección infantil— necesita obtener su respuesta de otra forma, así que debía observa y esperar…y eso hizo.

Como una sombra, oculto entre la oscuridad notando el pasar de tiempo, como las calles se despejaban, como la luz desaparecía… pero él era paciente, cuanto debía esperar no lo sabía pero sabía cómo hacerlo. Con los últimos rayos de sol su respuesta se presentó ante él.

Dos chicos regresaban a su casa luego de una tarde de diversión en el parque.

—Te digo, mi madre me dijo que esa casa está maldita y llena de demonios.

Apenas sus oídos escucharon esa palabra centro sus ojos en él, sus piernas se movieron, su corazón se aceleró…sin saberlo estaba siguiéndolos. El primero era un chico de pelo castaño y piel tostado una camisa de color crema totalmente sucia y unos pantalones cortos café por su complexión debía ser mayor por unos cuantos años

—Eres un cobarde Shinji, yo pienso entrar y ganar esa apuesta— respondió el segundo sin percatarse de una tercera sombra a sus espaldas —será mejor que me vaya a casa, Mama debe estar enojada—le comento a su compañero, este solo asintió separando sus rumbos.

—Y me llamas cobarde— reprocho el otro despidiéndose con la mano de su compañero.

Tuvo que tomar una decisión sabiendo que no podía estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, en total silencio siguió de cerca al chico de pelo castaño llamado "Shinji" si había escuchado su nombre bien, moviéndose entre los callejones, escondiendo su presencio entre postes hasta que vio al chico entrar una casa, era la primera de un complejo de varios pisos, sin poder ver más allá rodeo la calle en busca de alguna ventana de la pudiera ver. Una ventana pequeñamente abierta se podía ver en el callejón adyacente a la calle pero para su suerte era más alta de lo que podía alcanzar, poniéndose a trabajar encontró una caja de madera tirada un poco más lejos y con dificultad la arrastro.

La escena delante de él lo tomo por completa sorpresa confundiéndolo completamente. El chico que había estado siguiendo estaba de pie delante de una mujer mayor muy parecida a al chico por lo que asumió que era su madre, cerca de la ventana un hombre estaba sentado en una pequeña mesa para 3 leyendo el periódico mientras miraba de vez en cuando a los otros dos, la mujer parecía enojada mientras reprendía verbalmente al chico que miraba al suelo apenado…pero por que la madre estaba enojada, ¿acaso los padres no debían querer a sus hijos?¿tratarlos bien?, pero la escena delante contradecía todo lo que había leído, ¿acaso los libros estaban equivocados?; olvidando el motivo por que había estado siguiendo al chico observo la escena con sumo interés tratando de descifrar algún mensaje oculto que explicara sus dudas.

Durante minutos estuvo pegado a la ventana escuchando la conversación intentando no ser visto, viendo como los hechos se desenvolvían luego de la reprimenda el chico desapareció de su vista dejando a los dos adultos solos.

— ¿No fuiste un poco dura?— pregunto el hombre a la mujer, bajando el periódico para verla directamente

—No— le respondió ella mientras comenzaba a alejarse —Tiene que aprender que hay reglas que debe seguir, si se le ordena regresar antes de las seis debe hacerlo, ¿Qué pasa si le sucede algo?.

—Vamos Rukia, el chico ya está grande, además es un chico necesita jugar, ¿Qué es lo peor que le puede pasar?, ¿rasparse la rodilla mientras juega?, necesita crecer, defenderse por su cuenta.

Las palabras del hombre parecieron calmar a la mujer — ¿y si se encuentras con _**El?, **_ya escuchaste a los demás ese chico es un peligro andante un demonio y si Shinji lo encuentra no quiero pensar que le puede pasar

Y hay estaba de nuevo esa palabra "demonio" ,pero ¿quién era _**El**_?

—No creo que crees la tontería que dicen los demás "_**Él**_"__es otro chico más, la vecinos tiende a exagerar las cosas.

La mujer pareció enfurecerse ante las palabras del hombre — ¡No hablas de eso, tu no estuviste aquí cuando el Kyubi ataco la aldea!— reprocho la mujer alzando la voz mientras humedad se acumulaba en sus oscuros ojos —Tu no viste la destrucción que causo esa bestia…ese demonio…como aplasto a Ichigo… el solo saber que ese demonio anda suelto rodando las calles, planeando su venganza… el solo saberlo no me deja dormir en paz.

Demonio, Kyubi…. Kyubi debe ser el demonio del que tanto había estado escuchando… si debía ser, cumplía con todas las características con los demonios de los cuentos que había leído, malvado, destructivo el villano perfecto pero, el conocía la historia de la aldea de memoria, el Kyubi había sido derrotado por el cuarto en una batalla épica donde ambos habían perecido, ¿así que como iba a estar suelto el Kyubi?

El hombre se levantó de su silla tomando a la mujer entre sus brazos —Lo se hija, no estuve cuando el Kyubi mato a tu esposo— comento, mientras la mujer dejaba escapar sus lágrimas — He visto al chico sabes no parece nada a un demonio, pelo rubio, ojos azules parece un chico cualquiera — la mujer bajo su mirada un poco avergonzada —Cuando lo vi no pude dejar de compararlo con Shinji mi propio nieto…la mirada perdida en sus ojos la soledad que mostraba, no pude dejar de imaginar a Shinji en su lugar, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el cuarto hubiera sellado a la bestia en Shinji?... ¿tendría el, la misma mirada?, ¿lo considerarías un demonio igual?

— ¡Papa!— dijo la chica reprochándolo mirándolo sin poder creer sus palabras —Ni siquiera lo pienses, Shinji es mi hijo haría lo que fuera por él y sé que no es eso, Shinji nunca sería un demonio como _**El**_.

—Soy un Shinobi y se que ese chico no es más que un niño que quiere ser aceptado como lo que es un NIÑO, hay que saber diferenciar la verdad con historias inventadas— sin más el hombre se alejó dejando a la mujer sumida en sus pensamientos.

Él no lo podía creer… no podía ser verdad, no podía ser ¿cierto?, el cuarto acabo con la bestia sacrificando su vida pero las señales estaban hay apuntando hacia una solo dirección. La verdad era dolorosa. Miro el cielo oscuro notando lo hermoso que eran la infinidad del cielo todo lo contrario para lo horrible que se sentía, quería negarlo pero su lógica no lo dejaba, el diez de octubre era su cumpleaños, el día de su nacimiento…el mismo día que el Kyubi ataco la aldea, el mismísimo Kyubi no Yoko, el demonio zorro de nueve colas una bestia legendaria indestructible capaz de crear Tsunamis con un simple soplido, destruir montañas con su cola, como un simple humano como el cuarto podía detener algo que era imbatible, todo tenía sentido, el cuarto no podía acabar con la bestia aun cuando quisiera creerlo así que tuvo que recurrir a algo más y eso era el, como dijo el hombre _"pelo rubio., ojos azules…sellar…demonio", _durante sus lecturas el héroe siempre poseía una habilidad para acabar con el villano. Todo encajaba las miradas, el desprecio, el odio…él era la bestia, el demonio…él era el Kyubi. La marcas en sus mejillas, su pelo salvaje, su memoria era recordatorio de su vida pasada, de lo que realmente era. Ahora que su curiosidad estaba saciada quería olvidar por completo lo que había escuchado.

El esposo de la mujer había muerto por el Kyubi por lo tanto él lo había matado, los cientos de muertos de ese día, los centenares de huérfanos sin una familia… también era su culpa, todo el sufrimiento, todas las pesadillas de esa noche, todo ello era su culpa. Un vacío inmenso se apodero de su cuerpo, quería salir corriendo, huir y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, el mismo estaba comenzando a odiarse; pero las piernas no parecían responderle su cuerpo se sentía dormido cansado. Sintiendo las consecuencias de la verdad se dejó caer sentándose en la caja de madera que lo había estado ayudando, sintiendo una humedad recorrer su mejilla estaba llorando por primera vez desde que tenía memoria estaba llorando sabiendo que él era un demonio.

Esa noche aprendido una nueva lección la ignorancia era una bendición.

Estuvo sentado en la caja por minutos, horas tal vez realmente no lo sabía había perdido la sensación del tiempo, divagando en sus pensamiento contemplando todo, apenas tenía cinco años ¿Cómo debía reaccionar?, tal vez debía gritar… su mente navegando por infinitas opciones pero todo pensamiento racional fue detenido apenas capto el delicioso aroma de la comida, su estómago también reacciono recordando que no había probado bocado desde la noche anterior. Rápidamente siguió el origen del aroma para ver que provenía desde el interior de la casa, volviendo a espiar en la familia noto que ahora todos estaban reunidos en la mesa disfrutando de una cena; tomo su estómago que pareció volverse a quejar. Hambre era una constante en su vida y algo que no le deseaba a nadie, el dolor del hambre era terrible, con comidas escasas en el orfanato nunca había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar una cena abundante, siempre se preguntó por qué los demás chicos comían 3 veces al día y el solo una y con comida mucho más abundante a la de él, ahora sabia el por qué.

—Shinji— llamo la mujer la atención del chico que detuvo su ingesta para mirar a su madre —con respecto ahora lo siento, no debía ser tan dura contigo— comento un poco avergonzada.

El miro extrañado, porque se estaba disculpando.

—No hay nada que disculpar mami— dijo el niño sonriente —Yo sé que me amas y solo quieres protegerme, si no lo hicieras no me reprocharías.

Ahora esto sí que era nuevo para él, si alguien te ama ¿te reprocha? ¿Por qué?

—Si Shinji, mama te quiere— sin más la mujer cerro el espacio entre ellos abrazando fuertemente al chico mientras le plantaba besos en la mejilla causando la vergüenza del chico —Mama te ama.

Un vacío enorme se formó en corazón un vacío totalmente nuevo para el mientras un pequeño mostrillo se forma en la boca de su estómago; él quería ser amado, el quería alguien que lo abrazara, siempre veía como los adultos abrazaban al resto de los chicos en el orfanato, el quería saber que se sentía ser abrazado…no quería sentirse solo.

Soledad

Tristeza.

Esos eran sus únicos acompañantes y al parecer los únicos compañeros conocería después de todo los demonios no eran amados.

Eran Odiados

Sintiendo rabioso salió corriendo del callejón alejándose de la escena, tratando de olvidar la soledad en su corazón, sintiéndose celoso, celoso de la vida de "Shinji", celoso de su familia, celoso de que el no tenía nada de ello, borro las lágrimas de su rostro mientras corría por las calles vacías sin rumbo, sin destino sabiendo muy bien que su existencia nunca seria reconocida, que nadie nunca lo extrañaría.

Los celos no eran el mejor compañero.

Vago sin rumbo hasta sentir sus pequeñas piernas cansarse notando que estaba totalmente perdido, las calles no parecían a nada que había visto antes , enormes linternas iluminaban las calle mientras decenas de personas la concurrían, vestidos con ropas elegantes y muy extrañas, pero rápidamente recordó una fotografía donde las había visto, Kimonos era el nombre de la ropa extrañas pero lo más resaltante era el símbolo que cada una de las personas llevaba en sus espaldas, una especie de abanico de colores blanco y rojo.

Uchiha.

El abanico era el símbolo del clan Uchiha, los libros siempre los retrataban como personas poderosas, por la cantidad de personas llevando el mismo símbolo, debía haber llegado a la zona del clan, sabía que debía regresar al orfanato que no debía entrometerse en asuntos de los demás pero la música, las risas la calidez del lugar era muy tentativo para él, sin pensarlo dos veces entro a la calle, viendo el enorme letrero con las palabras festival. Había leído sobre ellos de los fabulosos que eran había presenciado desde los lejos algunos el más relevante el celebrado el día de su cumpleaños, pero nunca había estado en uno.

Camino lentamente escurriéndose entre los adultos mientras era regocijado con luces de hermosos colores, actos callejeros, personas charlando animadamente entre ellos nunca pensó que un festival fuera tan colorido, su cuerpo pedía unirse a la fiesta ir y jugar con el resto de los niños que parecían felices ante las actuaciones de cómicas de varios adultos pero cerebro lo detuvo instantáneamente ya que si revelaba su presencia lo más seguro es que sería castigado, tristemente siguió caminando sabiendo que solo podía ver, camino con menos ánimos sintiéndose realmente como un extraño y con más ganas de regresar al orfanato al único mundo que conocía, pero fue detenido de nuevo por el aroma de comida que provenía de uno de los estantes.

Camino atontado hacia el negocio donde varias personas se aglomeraban haciendo sus pedidos, mientras un hombre mayor intentaba servir los pedidos lo más rápido posible, en el mostrador del stand varias manzanas acarameladas se dejaban ver captando toda su atención. Su estómago volvió a rugir recordándole su hambre, coloco la mano sobre el tratándolo de clamar, él no tenía dinero, nunca había tenido así que no podía comprar una de esas manzanas, la otra opción era tomarla sin que nadie lo viera es decir robar la manzana, pero él no era un ladrón, los ladrones eran personas malas, villanos, parias que nadie quería…pero acaso el no era lo mismo?, él era un demonio así que por lógica era una mala persona, así que si robaba la manzana nada iba a cambiar, además su estómago se lo agradecería.

Armándose de valor espero el momento oportuno para tomar la manzana, justo cuando el vendedor le dio la espalda ataco. Estiro como pudo su mano tratando de alcanzar la manzana pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo una suave mano tomo la suya pillándolo en el acto, su cuerpo se congelo del miedo…alguien lo había pillado, ¿Qué hacía?, ¿Huir corriendo?, ¿Pelear?, no sabía que hacer por la forma de la mano debía ser una mujer adulta, las uñas pintadas y largas eran un indicativo, armándose de todo el valor que le quedaba giro su frágil cuerpo para ver a su captor, no espera ser sorprendido mas aun pillado en el acto…pero toda pensamiento racional, todo plan de huida fue olvidado apenas sus ojo se posaron en la persona dueña de la mano.

Hermoso

Angelical

Eran las palabras que podían describir a la mujer delante de él. Los libros describían a los ángeles como hermosas personas, pero él no estaba muerto para ver uno, la única posibilidad era que la mujer delante del fuera una clase de princesa tal vez reina, ya que en los libros el héroe siempre conocía a una hermosa princesa que terminaba rescatando del malo del libro, él era el malo entonces la mujer debía ser una princesa, sin saber que pensar decidió salir de su duda de la forma que sabía, preguntando.

— ¿Eres una princesas?— pregunto suavemente con su voz temblorosa, admirando los hermosos orbes negros que tenía por ojos, su lacio pelo azabache, su rostro perfecto su expresión calmada su piel perfecta color crema, la gracias con que su figura se imponía y relucía su llamativa vestiduras.

Su única respuesta fue una suave risa, una amónica y melodiosa risa, acompañada de la voz más hermosa que sus oídas jamás habían captado, era cálida, reconfortante, aterciopelada…adictiva, quería escucharla de nuevo.

—Esa es nueva— dijo ella sin soltarle la mano mientras termina de reírse — pero volviendo a lo antes… ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?— le reprocho ella volviendo a tomar su expresión calmada mientras lo perforaba con su mirada, escudriñándolo por completo —Robar es malo, más aun los ladrones son castigados ¿o acaso no lo sabes?.

El asintió tontamente sintiéndose mal que la mujer delante lo hubiera captura, sin saber qué hacer para escapar decidió decir la verdad del por qué estuvo a punto de robar la manzana —Tengo hambre— respondió bajando su mirada mientras su mano libre tomaba posesión de su abdomen —Y duelo mucho— dijo refiriéndose a su estómago. Apenas las palabras escaparon de su boca fue liberado del agarre de la mujer. Levanto su mirada al rostro de la mujer observando la extraña expresión en su rostro, sin decirle nada la mujer se alejó de el en dirección del stand intercambio unas palabras con el hombre a cargo este le dio una de las manzanas a ella agradeció entregándolo lo que parecía ser dinero desde donde estaba no podía estar muy seguro. Segundos más tarde la mujer estaba arrodillada ante el sosteniendo la manzana en su dirección, mirándolo al mismo nivel que él.

—Aquí tienes, esto es para ti—le dijo ella colocando la paleta de la manzana acaramelada en su mano para que el la sostuviera —pobre de ti, debes estar muriendo de hambre— dijo ella dándole una cálida sonrisa mientras colocaba su suave mano en su pelo salvaje acariciándolo mientras lo alborotaba tiernamente, igual que una madre haría a uno de sus hijos. Esa idea trajo un calor a su corazón que no tardo de expandirse por todo su cuerpo, causando una sonrisa en su rostro, era la primera que sonreí, cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación, no quería que terminara.

Hay aprendió una nueva lección, lo bueno dura poco.

Apenas sintió la mano apartarse de su cabello abrió los ojos notando que la "princesa" se había levantado, volviendo a traer las inseguridades que lo habían estado dominando.

— ¿Por qué?— le pregunto suavemente a la mujer, sin entender sus acciones, él era una mala persona, un demonio, la reencarnación del mal, entonces por qué alguien tan angelical como ella se había apiadado de el cuándo más nadie lo había echo…¿Por qué? — ¿Por qué te apiadas de mí?, ¿Por qué ayudas?...Yo soy un dem…

Nunca tuvo oportunidad de terminar.

—Shh— dijo ella colocando uno de sus dedos en su boca silenciándolo —Yo sé quién eres—Una sonrisa aparición en el rostro de ella —Tu eres Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Pero él era un demonio, él era el Kyubi, la bestia.

Naruto Uzumaki.

¿Podría ella tener razón?, podría el no ser el Kyubi, podría ser el Naruto Uzumaki, pero la mujer de ahora había dicho que él era el demonio, como podría ser el dos cosas al mismo tiempo, ¿era acaso posible?, era posible… ¿podía el creerlo?

Si

Él podía creerle a ella, ella sabía quién era, la misma persona que le había dado la manzana, pero… ¿Era verdad?.

—Mikoto— llamo la voz de una mujer interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Cerca de la mujer estaba otra de pelo negro corto pero sin la misma belleza "_Mikoto" _ese debía ser su nombre —Mikoto apúrate ya va a comenzar la obra.

—Ya voy— le respondió la mujer haciéndolo un gesto para que se adelantara sin ella.

—Mikoto— susurro sus labios grabando el nombre su ángel.

—Mikoto Uchiha— Dijo ella sonriente dándolo unas ultimas caricias a su pelo — Ese es mi nombre, no lo olvides.

—Mikoto Uchiha— repitió el saboreando las palabras —Hermoso— dejo escapar sin saber lo que había dicho.

—¿no eres tu un pequeño Halagador?— comento la mujer agachándose para plantar un cariñoso beso en su frente, su mejillas se sonrojaron, su corazón se aceleró, su mente se nublo mientras todo su cuerpo flotaba en una nube calidad, nunca se había sentido tan cálido, tan feliz, no sabía qué hacer, pero se sentía bien, relajado nunca había experimentado esa clase de emociones todo era nuevo, el solo era un niño, un niño que experimentaba por primera vez el cariño y amor del que había sido privado toda su vida, una enorme sonrisa comenzó a crecer en su rostro, pero sin darse cuenta la fuente de su felicidad se había ido, tan fugaz como su aparición, dejándolo completamente solo para que afrontara ese nuevo torbellino de sentimientos, pero algo estaba claro Mikoto Uchiha era un nombre que nunca podría olvidar y que volvería buscar.

Sintiéndose completamente diferente comenzó a navegar por el festival sin rumbo, dejándose llevar por la música, por sus pensamientos. El camino, camino sin sentido salido a las frías calles de su aldea sin importarle en lo más mínimo lo que podría pasarle. Había encontrado un nuevo significado, un nuevo misterio que debía resolver. Camino sin importarle el tiempo sintiendo la manzana en su mano, olvidada por completo; pero fue sacado de su nube imaginaria por la fuerte voz de una niña que al igual que él estaba despierta.

—Gran apertura— dijo la voz de la chica, causando que el se desviara para ver la causante de tanto ruido — Ichiraku Ramen, la tienda con el mejor Ramen de las naciones elementales todos son bienvenidos a la probarlo en su gran noche de apertura.

"¿Ramen?" pensó, que era el Ramen, nunca había escuchado de él. Ingreso a la calle donde sabía que provenía el ruido para ver a una niña mayor que el de pelo castaño atada en una larga cola que se ocultaba detrás de su espalda, tez palida, grandes ojos color negro y una cálida mirada, llevaba un vestido blanco con las mangas recogidas y un delantal blanco, detrás de ella un stand muy nuevo se dejaba ver y por sus palabras debía ser nuevo en la aldea. Sintiendo curiosidad decidió acercarse más para aprender que era ese "Ramen" que había escuchado.

—Ayame es mejor que entres, está haciendo frio y ya voy cerrar— llamo una voz desde adentro del local, captando la atención de la chica.

—Papa es la noche de apertura— se quejó la chica —Todavía no hemos tenido nuestro primer cliente.

—Cariño, ya nadie va a venir, sé que estas emocionada pero ya es tarde—

—No es justo— susurro ella triste —Nadie parece venir—susurro lo suficiente para que el escuchara.

—Ichiraku Ramen— dijo el leyendo el cartel, pero no fue tan suave ya que la chica giro rápidamente para verlo al escuchar su voz, rápidamente su mente entro en pánico y su cuerpo se preparó para la huida esperando la reacción de la chica apenas lo viera. Pero esta nunca vino.

—Hola— dijo la chica acercándose a él, notando que ella era más alta — ¿Qué quieres?, ¿Quién eres?, ¿Quieres comprar algo de Ramen?— dijo ella rápidamente mientras cerraba la distancia con el haciéndolo sentir un poco incómodo.

— ¿Ramen?— fue lo único que pudo pronunciar confundido, sin saber todavía que era eso.

— ¿Acaso no sabes que es el Ramen?— pregunto ella incrédula colocando ambas manos sobre su boca en forma de asombro, el solo negó con la cabeza —Pues ven, tienes que probar la comida de los dioses, el Ramen es lo mejor del mundo más aun cuando mi papa lo prepara es el mejor cocinero de Ramen del mundo y como tal prepara el mejor Ramen de las naciones elementales, sígueme— dijo ella tomándolo por la mano arrastrándolo detrás de ella —¡Papa tenemos nuestro primer cliente, y es una emergencia nunca ha probado el Ramen!— grito ella entrando a la tienda arrastrándolo como si nada.

— ¿Es cierto lo que escuchan mi oídos?— apenas entro al local fue recibido por una barra uno banquillos y detrás de estas el dueño de la voz. Un hombre de estatura considerable se dejaba ver su cabeza adornada por un gorro blanco y llevaba las mimas vestiduras que la chica piel tostada y una mirada amigable pero esta cambio apenas lo reconoció, causando que él se congelara en su sitio.

— ¿Hey que te pasa?— pregunto la chica sin comprender la mirada de terror el chico —Vamos no seas tímido mi papa no muerde.

Pensó rápidamente en una manera de salir de hay —Yo…yo no tengo dinero— dijo el sabiendo que si no tenía dinero no podía pagar por el "Ramen" por lo que tenía que irse.

Ante sus palabras el hombre pareció cambiar su expresión a una de arrepentimiento.

—tonterías, de seguro tus padres tienen, además ¿cómo te compraste esa manzana?— pregunto la chica sin ningún tacto, sin conocer su pasado.

El bajo su mirada recordando la realidad —No tengo padres— susurro el con su ánimo decaído pero apretó fuertemente el dulce en sus manos recordando a la mujer que se lo había dado.

—Oh— dijo ella triste colocando una mano en su hombro —lo siento no sabía— ella se acercó —Si de algo sirve se lo que se siente perder un padre… mi mama murió hace un par de años— comento en forma de disculpa.

—Nunca conocí los míos— susurro el, creando una nueva duda en su mente, ¿el tenia padres?, ¿los demonios tenían padres?.

—Oh no sabía— dijo la chica sintiéndose peor, sabiendo que lo había estropeado.

—Basta de temas tristes— interrumpió el hombre captando la atención de los dos niños — Hoy es un día para estar alegres— sonrió el hombre —Mi nombre es Teuchi soy cocinero de Ramen, tengo 43, soy el dueño de Ichiraku Ramen y también el padre de mi pequeño angelito Ayame— comento

—Papa!— dijo la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas ante la vergüenza de ser llamada tan cariñosa delante de un desconocido.

—Solo digo la verdad, angelito— bromeo el hombre causando enojo en la niña —¿Cuál es tu nombre chico?

—Soy…— quien era el?, todavía tenía esa duda _"Yo sé quién eres—Una sonrisa aparición en el rostro de ella —Tu eres Naruto Uzumaki." _— Soy Naruto Uzumaki y tengo cinco años— logro decir dándose cuenta del significado de las palabras de la mujer.

—Mucho gusto Naruto— dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo pero la chica continuo hablando sabiendo que ella era la única sin presentarse —Mi nombre es Ayame y tengo 8 años, soy la Hija de este viejo y futura mejor cocinera de Ramen del mundo— dijo ella presentándose alegremente sonando un "en tu sueños" por parte de Teuchi.

Antes de que el pudiera hablar un tazón humeante fue puesto sobre la barre llamando su atención y la de su estómago.

—Aquí tienes chico— dijo Teuchi presentando el tazón de comida.

—No tengo con que pagar— dijo el sabiendo que no tenía nada que dar a cambio por el plato.

—veamos… ¿Cuándo cumples año Naruto? — pregunto el cocinero.

—diez de octubre.

—Entonces ya paso tu cumpleaños…así que considera este tazón como un regalo atrasado de mi parte y de Ayame, además te has ganado otro por ser nuestro primer cliente— le dijo Teuchi sonriente viendo la reacción del chico.

—Regalo de cumpleaños— susurro. Nadie antes le había regalado algo por sus cumpleaños, todo los demás chicos del orfanato recibían algo cundo era sus cumpleaños, pero el nunca le habían dado algo.

—Espera— interrumpió la chica sus pensamientos — ¿nunca nadie te había dado algo en tus cumpleaños?— el negó con la cabeza —esos es horrible todos deben recibir regalos en sus cumpleaños ¿Qué hay de tus amigos?

—No tengo amigos— dijo simplemente como si fuero algo común, monótono para el, algo que había grabado desde hacía tiempo.

—Entonces tendremos que arreglar eso— dijo Ayame sintiéndose mal por el rubio, un niño no debía decir esas clase de cosas — y se la manera perfecta, ya sea como vas a pagar tu tercer tazón, tendrás que ser mi amigo, mejor dicho tendrás que ser mi mejor amigo.

— ¿Amigo?— susurro el sintiendo un extraña alegría expandirse por su cuerpo, sintiéndose extraño al pronunciar esas palabras, él sabía que nunca tendría amigos pero ahora esta chica estaba pidiéndole ser su mejor amigo ¿acaso era un sueño? — ¿de verdad Quieres que sea tu mejor amigo?— pregunto totalmente nervioso, sin saber qué hacer en caso de ella solo estuviera jugando con el.

—Claro que si tontillo— le respondió ella sonriente. No pudo reprimir las lágrimas ante la ola de emociones, ella quería ser su amigo, su primer amigo, ¡su primer mejor amigo!, nunca creyó que ese día seria verdad —Hey no llores— dijo Ayame viendo sus lágrimas para su sorpresa la chica lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo causando que su cuerpo se detuviera en seco, congelándose ante el contacto alienígena para él, nadie lo había abrazo jamás, era la primera vez que alguien lo hacía y se sentía bien…era cálido.

—no me digas ¿nunca te habían abrazado antes?— el solo asintió —Entonces mi primer deber como tu primera mejor amiga va a hacer abrazarte mucho.

Una sonrisa se apodero del rostro del rubio viendo una nueva realidad ante sus ojos, mientras veía los ojos negros de Ayame que no había soltado el abrazo, y la sonrisa sincera de Teuchi.

Había aprendido la lección más importante del día y de su vida.

Él no estaba solo.

Naruto Uzumaki no estaba solo.

Prologo

Fin.

A/N: bueno mi segunda historia de toda mi vida, un proyecto en el cual comencé a trabajar desde el mes pasado aunque me costó mucho saber que camino llevaría más aun escribir este prólogo, pero agradezco a "Chemical Substance" por darme la inspiración – si notan está fuertemente inspirada en los 2 primeros capítulos de este fic- y agradezco a .boku creador de ella por su genial forma de escribir. Así que me pregunto que ocurriría si Naruto hubiera crecido con una mayor participación en su vida, Siempre hemos visto a hiruzen como la figura de abuelo para el rubio pero este nunca tuvo mas que unas palabras con el rubio en el cannon, que pasaría si este diera un paso mas, y también Mikoto ella fue amiga de Kushina y sabía que Naruto era su hijo que tal si ella decide también ayudar al rubio

Siempre he querido ver a un Naruto más maduro que lo presentado por Kishimoto, vamos el chico se crio en un infierno siendo huérfano y sin nadie eso te obliga a crecer de forma más rápida de madurar más temprano que el resto, uno que preste más responsabilidad a ser un Shinobi, por ende esta historia Invencible, la base de Naruto son sus relaciones y como el siempre la ha valorado más que toda las cosas, pero últimamente la serie se ha desviado mucho de ello y ahora los ninjas en vez de ser soldados parecen más bien alienígenas superpoderosos (AKA dragon ball), perdiendo esa noción de la primera parte eso quiero recuperar con esta historia además de agregar mi parte, así que Naruto será más callado más pensativo más maduro, pero no esperen un dios. Además de ser amante del personaje de Naruto también me gusta mucho la figura de que representa Kakashi, el soldado, el hombre roto que sigue ante todo, el ninja perfecto, por ello también estoy trabajando en un fic sobre el que será acompañante de este fic, viendo dos caras del mundo Shinobi, la luz por parte de Naruto, y la oscuridad del mundo Shinobi por parte de Kakashi —este personaje ha pasado por mucha mierda y todavía esta cuerdo—, este solo es el prólogo así que esperen mucho más en el desarrollo de Naruto.

Sin más que decir espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y si les gusto no olviden comentar.

No soy dueño de naruto ni de nada exepto mi lapto lamentablemente


End file.
